Los Hilos del Tiempo
by Sombra96
Summary: Un viaje de 24 años hacia el pasado. Una nueva oportunidad para Scorpius y una manera de que Albus aprenda a perdonar. Albus/Scorpius Post-Hogwarts Harry/Draco
1. Prólogo: ¿Un error fatal?

Esta es la tercera historia que publico en esta página y es la segunda (Luego de **¿El Último Potter?**) que tendrá mas de 10 capítulos.

Así que les agradezco por leerme.

**Título:** Los Hilos del Tiempo.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Sombra96

**Pareja:** Albus/Scorpius Harry/Draco  
><strong>Géneros:<strong> Drama, Romance, Misterio.  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> NC-17 (Posiblemente).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro y para simplemente entrenerme y entrenerlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo: ¿Un fatal error?<br>**_Porque hay dos maneras de escribir el final de un cuento, sea este alegre o trágico. Vivir en la incertidumbre de lo futuro o arroparse con la fatalidad de lo pasado._

Albus gruño molesto mientras observaba con cierta impotencia la lista de ingredientes para la poción que debían preparar en menos de una hora, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo debía arreglárselas para llevar a cabo tal encargo, ni siquiera aunque Scorpius fuera ciertamente el favorito y el mejor alumno de pociones de sexto año.

.- ¿Quieres dejar de gruñir por un momento, Al? – hablo con voz suave su compañero de cabello rubio mientras terminaba de darle un par de vueltas al caldero hirviendo y se dedicaba a examinar con minucioso cuidado los colmillos de serpientes que debía moler.

.- No es culpa mía, Scorp – respondió mirando con frustración la pizarra donde las instrucciones parecían bailar un danza demasiado complicada para sus ojos que no lograban captar ninguno de los pasos – Sabes que tengo muy poco talento en pociones…

Y era absolutamente cierto, su capacidad para realizar pociones era casi tan nula como la de su padre en sus épocas de estudiante, no entendía que hacer con los ingredientes y seguir los pasos uno por uno era desesperante incluso para el hijo más tranquilo del héroe del mundo mágico. El hecho de que James estando en último año se hubiese negado a prestarle el libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo no lo ayudaba en nada. Por lo menos contaba con la vaga realidad de que Scorpius era capaz de hacer cualquier poción hasta con los ojos cerrados.

.- Ambos sabemos que esto no es por tu incapacidad de hacer siquiera un te – dijo Scorpius, no había burla ni hostilidad en su tono de voz. Pero Albus noto la amenaza en el fondo – Todo esto se trata de que no puede dejar de pensar en el divorcio de…

.- Ni una palabra más, Malfoy – le corto con brusquedad mientras arrojaba mas de diez gotas de Bezoar que no debía de haber añadido, pero estaba tan ofuscado que ni siquiera se fijo - Eso es algo que ciertamente no te incumbe – y durante un momento todo quedo en silencio entre los dos.

.- Albus, encárgate mejor agregar el acónito y los aguijones secos de Billywig – le indico Scorpius mientras le señalaba el pequeño recipiente azul metálico y la bolsa que en una esquina de la mesa había, Albus era plenamente consciente de que lo hacía simplemente por llenar el incomodo silencio luego de su brusca contestación – Recuerda que son TRES gotas y CINCO aguijones, Albus – rechino Scorpius mientras revolvía de nuevo el caldero y él bufaba con fuerza y molestia.

.- ¿Sucede algo allí atrás? – Resonó la voz del profesor mirando en su dirección con sus ambarinos ojos brillando, ambos se limitaron a negar con la cabeza y seguir con sus correspondientes tareas para la poción – Recuerden entonces, cinco y tres son los números mágico para realizar esta poción, chicos. Si alguno comete un solo error… Las consecuencias pueden ser nefastas.

Le miro ofuscado por una advertencia tan tonta mientras trataba de alcanzar los dos ingredientes y miraba el caldero hirviendo del que Scorpius se estaba encargando. Tomo el pequeño envase y lo miro con rabia mientras tomaba el gotero y lo dirigía hacia el pequeño plato para mezclas. Dejo caer exactamente cinco gotas tal cual lo había dicho Scorpius y luego machaco los tres aguijones correspondientes en el pequeño recipiente; la mezcla tomo un color violeta mientras murmuraba por lo bajo al respecto a la increíble capacidad de Scorpius de hacerlo enojar.

.- ¿Lo has hecho ya, Severus? – hablo con hostilidad Scorpius mientras le miraba con una ceja alzada y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicaba que ya era hora de añadir la mezcla que había hecho de tan mala gana.

.- Como sea, Hyperion – respondió con tono mordaz mientras vaciaba el contenido en el caldero y permitía que Scorpius comenzara a revolverlo según las manecillas del reloj que se encontraba en la pared del aula – Cinco gotas y tres aguijones tal y como dijiste – murmuro por lo bajo y el suave movimiento de Scorpius se detuvo abruptamente.

.- ¿Q-que… dijiste? – el tono del rubio pareció débil mientras observaba con horror el color violeta que la antes perfectamente blanca poción tomaba de un momento a otro. Las burbujas comenzaron a sobresalir del caldero mientras Albus se acercaba para ver mejor lo que pasaba.

Y entonces exploto.

**…**

Cuando Scorpius abrió sus ojos se encontró con la centellante luz y el asfixiante blanco de la enfermería de Hogwarts, la punta de su varita presionaba su espalda desde su bolsillo y sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado. A su lado Albus trataba en vano de incorporarse para tratar de poner en orden sus desequilibrados pensamientos.

Lo último que recordaban era la imagen fugaz del líquido ardiente y violeta de su fallida poción sobre sus cuerpos y uniformes, el grito fugaz del maestro de pociones y la quemazón sobre su piel mientras sus mentes se perdían en la inconsciencia. Fue entonces cuando una mano se poso sobre su frente hirviendo y la voz delicada de Madame Pomfrey le atrajo de nuevo a al realidad.

.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**(...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Gracias por leer esto.

Estaría encantada de recibir de ustedes cualquier sugerencia, recomendación, consejo, crítica o simplemente un "Me gusto". (No acepto ofensas). Y estaría muy agradecida con saber que les pareció la historia, si les gusto o no.

Sombra96

Adelanto del 1 cap. "_**Intersección"**__._

"Scorpius cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la figura se perdía por el pasillo lateral y entonces se limito a soltar la mano de Albus que parecía sostenerle. La figura de su padre había estado a punto de materializarse frente a él y a pesar de ser consciente de que ese _aún no_ era su padre… La imagen y la voz de un adulto Draco Malfoy seguía dentro de su cabeza: "_Me haz decepcionado_"."


	2. Intersección

Hola.

Antes que nada: Gracias por leer.

Por cierto, les aviso que voy a jugar un poco con la pareja de James/Scorpius, será solo una mención. Pero es que la pareja me interesa (Y estoy planeando escribir un one-shot sobre ella). Otra cosa es que voy a jugar con los tiempos, tanto el presente (2.022) como el pasado (1.998), pero claro, yo les pongo la fecha para que no se confunda.

Espero les guste, que este ya es el inicio a la historia. Igual espero captar la esencia de los personajes).

_**Harry Potter no es mío – **__**por desgracia**__** – y esto es solo por diversión.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Intersección.<strong>

"_El pasado no se puede curar" – Elizabeth I_

**Enero de 2.022**

James Sirius Potter hacía honor de los nombres que portaba y era por eso que, a pesar de recibir más de dos castigos semanales, seguía siendo el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y ocupaba el puesto de cazador, el mismo que su abuelo había ostentado más de 40 años atrás.

.- ¡Deja de jugar y muévete, Potter! – rugió la voz de su Lorcan Scamander (Dígase, su mejor amigo) desde su posición como guardián – Esta practica se esta a siendo aburrida, James.

Gruño en respuesta y se lanzo con la quaffle en su brazo izquierdo y maniobrando su escoba con su mano derecha, tenía sus ojos castaños concentrados en el aro mientras unos metros atrás el cabello color fuego de su primo Fred se mecía en el viento cuando este bateo con fuerza una bludger que prácticamente le rozo.

Ladeo su cabeza mientras le agradecía a su compañero de travesuras con un guiño y se lanzaba de nuevo con la meta de anotar otro tanto en el partido de practica. No conto entonces con la velocidad con la que la cabellera color fuego de Lily cruzara su campo de visión mientras esta avanzaba tras la escurridiza snitch.

.- ¡Ten más cuidado, Potter! – Le grito a su hermana que comenzaba alejarse con velocidad exorbitante y con los ojos perdidos en algún punto inexacto del campo de juego – Pudimos chocar.

La menor de los Potter no respondió de inmediato mientras su rojo cabello seguía moviéndose con el viento en un intento frustrado de encontrar de una buena vez la pequeña pelota de color oro.

Mas sus verdes ojos se posaron en su hermano; que había quedado suspendido en el aire mirándola con molestia; para cuando perdió todo rastro de la snitch: .- Te lo agradezco, James – le rugió molesta, con el mismo tono de voz que su madre utilizaba cuando lo reñía por alguna travesura – Me haz hecho perder, de nuevo, el rastro de esa jodida snitch.

.- Cuida el tono que usas conmigo y sobretodo, tus palabras, Lilian – imito la voz de su madre cuando esta les regañaba por el uso de malas palabras en casa, regla que solo cumplían cuando estaba allí pero que en Hogwarts olvidaban casi de inmediato – No esta bien visto en una señorita como tu el uso de esas palabras, lo espero de cualquiera de los patanes de tus hermanos pero no de ti, princesa – siguió diciendo tratando de contener su risa.

.- ¡Jodete, Sirius! – fue la respuesta escueta de su hermana que alzo el vuelo de nuevo y se dirigió entonces al lado contrario del campo.

Rió ante el infantil comportamiento de su pequeña hermana (tenía catorce pero seguía siendo una niña para él y su padre) y retomo entonces su carrera hacia el aro y estaba a punto de llegar y anotar cuando noto una resplandeciente cabellera roja en el suelo… Un tono aún más rojizo del que tenía la cabellera de Lily y James se permitió sentir miedo durante un momento.

El ceño fruncido de su madre le aviso mientras descendía que su visita al colegio no era por el simple gusto de ir a ver a sus tres angelitos, el cabello peinado en una improvisada coleta le aviso también que había sido una decisión tomada por obligación externa y sus brazos cruzados le advirtieron que su madre aún no había hablado con nadie sobre los motivos por los que estaba en el colegio sino que esperaba _pacientemente _ que su hijo se lo dijera por iniciativa propia.

.- ¡Madre querida! – celebro con una voz demasiado fingida para ser creíble mientras se acomodaba las gafas en su lugar y caminaba hacia ella- ¿A que debo tu presencia en nuestro entrenamiento? – le pregunto cuando ya estuvo a su altura y su preciada escoba estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la augurada ira de su madre.

.- Dímelo tu, James – fue la respuesta de su madre, de la que adivino, estaba conteniendo su rabia – Porque cada vez que suelo recibir una carta de la directora para _hablar_ nunca es respecto a tus hermanos sino sobre ti.

.- Bueno… - se paro en sus talones mientras vagaba sus ojos por el campo de quidditch y observaba a Lily descender hacia el lado contrario del campo; posiblemente huyendo de su madre – Yo no hecho nada malo esta semana.

Y era cierto, no había hecho nada malo los últimos… Dos días. Lo que anteriormente había llevado a cabo ciertamente no era malo pues no había lastimado a nadie y pues… No podían acusarlo de nada porque no había testigos, excepto tal vez la serpiente de Albus, pero nadie más y su hermano no sería capaz de traicionarlo, ¿o si?

.- ¿Por qué será que no te creo? – Fue lo único que la mujer dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección al castillo sin darle la opción de contestar aquello – He recibido la carta hace menos de dos horas y he tenido que enviársela a tu padre en al departamento de aurores… Debe estar esperándonos en la oficina de Mcgonagall - su pelirroja y temperamental madre no añadió nada más y siguió caminando.

Y entonces James Sirius Potter se encontró caminando con la cabeza gacha, el uniforme de quidditch sucio y la escoba tras su espalda hacia la oficina de la directora con su madre un poco mas adelante, caminando con la espalda recta y el rostro levantado… Incluso le pareció notar la vena de su cuello un poco hinchada.

Para cuando cruzaron la puerta de la oficina, James distinguió la mirada de su padre desde el asiento frente al escritorio y la imponente figura de la directora Mcgonagall tras el. Cerró los ojos con cansancio siendo plenamente consciente de la cantidad de veces que esa escena se había repetido pero entonces algo sucedió…

.- ¿Qué hace el joven James aquí? – pregunto la directora mientras le miraba por sobre sus gafas con los ojos felinos entrecerrados.

.- ¿No es sobre él? – preguntaron estupefactos sus padres y él bufo como respuesta, siempre tenia que ser él quien se metía en problemas y salía castigado.

.- Es sobre Albus – fue lo único que dijo la anciana mujer mientras las llamas de la chimenea se encendía con un azulado color y una platinada cabellera rubia brotaba de las llamas.

Draco Malfoy se detuvo imponente en la oficina, con su elegante ropa de auror perfectamente arreglada y sus ojos entrecerrados por ser llamado por primera vez en seis años al despacho de la directora por motivos de comportamiento urgentes. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su jefe (muy a su pesar) y su esposa también estaban ahí.

.- Me alegra tenerlos a los tres aquí – murmuro la directora mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento junto a Harry y tomaba aire para lo que iba a decirles – El tema por el que los he citado es urgente y desconcertante.

James la miro sin entender desde su lugar en la puerta, sabía que no era su asunto pero aun así quería escuchar que era lo que su hermano había hecho. El siempre perfecto, serio y nunca imperturbable Albus metido en problemas, eso era digno de grabar.

.- ¿Qué han hecho Albus y Scorpius? – pregunto con voz suave Ginny.

.- Desaparecieron…

.- ¿Perdón? – fue Harry el que hablo luego de varios minutos, los tres adultos se habían sumido en una profunda meditación y desde la puerta James no sabia que pensar.

.- Estaban en clase de pociones realizando la poción envejecedora… No sabemos que salio mal durante su preparación teniendo en cuenta que Scorpius Malfoy es el mejor alumno en pociones de todo el colegio – Draco inflo su pecho con orgullo ante eso – Lo único que sabemos que la poción exploto. Y para cuando el humo se disipo no había rastro de los chicos… Desaparecieron, como si se hubiera esfumado con el humo de la explosión.

**Enero de 1.998 (4 meses antes de la batalla final)**

.- ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaban? – Pregunto de nuevo la profesora Mcgonagall - una más joven de lo que recordaban -.

.- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass – gruño con molestia mientras se removía en la pequeña camilla de la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey y Mcgonagall les habían preguntado lo mismo exactamente cinco veces.

.- Mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter Weasley – murmuro entre dientes su mejor amigo bajo la atenta mirada de la anciana.

.- Y son hijos de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, ¿no? – formulo de nuevo y entonces Scorpius bufo exasperado por la misma pregunta que, evidentemente, ya les había hecho en algún momento de la mañana.

.- Le repito – siseo el rubio mientras se levantaba de la camilla – Soy hijo de Draco Malfoy, auror y miembro de la orden de Merlín en segunda clase. Y mi madre era Astoria Greengrass, medimaga – aclaro con voz fría e indiferente.

.- Mi padre es Harry Potter – fue el turno de Albus de hablar pero lo hizo con voz monótona, un discurso que había aprendido desde niño – Jefe de aurores y miembro de la orden de Merlín primera clase. Mi madre es Ginebra Weasley, periodista deportiva del profeta. Soy el hijo de en medio de su matrimonio.

Y entonces todo quedo en silencio durante unos minutos mientras las dos mujeres frente a ellos les evaluaban con la mirada, aún escépticas de lo que les habían dicho. Pero lo cierto es que los chicos frente a ellas eran la viva imagen de los que decían, era sus padres.

.- Entonces… - comenzó la profesora de transformaciones tratando de meditar un poco más sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y lamento con todo su corazón que Albus ya no estuviera para dar una opinión al respecto – Ustedes tienen 16 años, están en la casa de Slytherin y cursan sexto año... En el año 2.022

.- ¡Correcto! – aplaudió el rubio con cansancio – Y según ustedes, estamos en 1.998… Exactamente 24 años en el pasado para nosotros.

.- ¿Ustedes esperan que de verdad creamos lo que están diciendo?

Y Scorpius no pudo más con aquello, cerró los ojos y suspiro frustrado. No tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando pero tenía claro dos cosas: Uno, no estaban en su tiempo pues la directora se veía mucho mas joven que cuando los sorprendía por los pasillos o en clase y dos, ciertamente no sabía como regresarían.

.- Scorpius, cálmate – entonces sintió la fría mano de Albus sobre su hombro y eso solo logro enfurecerlo más. Era culpa del menor de los varones Potter lo que había pasado y ahora su padre seguro lo mataría si lograban regresar.

.- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, Potter! – Gruño mientras se alejaba de su moreno amigo y trataba en vano de encontrar una solución para ese problema – Tu y tu tonta manía de hacerte la victima.

.- ¡Oh! Vamos, Scorpius – respondió el pelinegro mientras se baja de la camilla y caminaba hasta él – Admito que me equivoque con los ingredientes pero fue porque tú me hiciste enojar.

.- ¿Yo te hice enojar? – Le pregunto incrédulo mientras su mejor amigo caminaba hasta donde estaba, las dos mujeres se limitaron a ver en silencio su discusión – No puedo creer que digas semejante tontería, Albus. He pasado todo este maldito tiempo tratando de hacerte sentir mejor. Yo solo quería que olvidaras por un momento el tema del divorcio…

.- Sabe muy bien que no me gusta hablar de eso, Hyperion – lo corto el moreno mientras ladeaba su pelinegra cabeza – No es algo de lo que quiera acordarme de seguido.

.- ¡¿Cuál es el puto problema con el tema del divorcio? – Y por primera vez en su vida, Scorpius Malfoy perdió los estribos de su siempre elegante e indiferente personalidad – ¿Cuál es el problema con que tus padres se vayan a divorciar? El mundo no va acabarse por eso, Severus. Ellos simplemente van a dejar de vivir juntos pero no van a abandonarte, Albus, no lo harán.

Y de pronto la enfermería quedo en silencio, un silencio sepulcral mientras los dos chicos se miraban fijamente. Verde y gris se enfrentaban en una batalla y ninguno quería ser el perdedor. Fue entonces cuando Minerva Mcgonagall se aventuro para abrir sus boca pero el joven moreno se el adelanto.

.- Tú no lo entiendes, Scorp. Tus padres…

.- Tienes razón, Potter – la voz del rubio broto suave, había recuperado su mascara de indiferencia y su tono salio frío mientras sus ojos se alejaban de los de su mejor amigo – No lo entiendo. Mis padres nunca firmaron un papel de divorcio, Albus. Pero yo perdí mucho más que unos padres viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Fue entonces cuando Albus Potter comprendió lo que su amigo quería decirle y su rostro se relajo mientras su mirada trataba de captar la del rubio. Nunca había querido empujar a Scorpius hasta esa confesión, sabía del todo el daño que causaba eso en su compañero aunque este se empeñara en negarlo constantemente y lo ocultara tras su comportamiento anti-sentimentalista.

.- Scorpius…

.- Tu tienes tus padres, los dos te quieren y por mas que se separen van a seguir haciéndolo – murmuro el otro Slytherin – Mas yo perdí a mi madre y nunca voy a volver a verla, Albus. Y considero que tú eres demasiado afortunado.

Y con toda la dignidad que pudo recoger, Scorpius se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida de la enfermería. No le importaba nada más que la molesta presión en su pecho y las incontrolables ganas de romper a llorar que le habían inundado. Pero él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no lloran. Ya había llorado en su momento y no se quebraría delante de Albus, no lo haría.

No se fijo en la voz de Minerva Mcgonagall llamándolo para que regresara para que solucionaran el problema, ya ni siquiera le interesaba solucionar ese problema. No quería regresar a casa y enfrentarse a la mirada vacía y el tono ausente de su padre cuando le dijera cuando decepcionado estaba de su comportamiento. No quería regresar a un tiempo en él que no se sentía bienvenido como antes.

…

Camino en silencio por el pasillo, podía escuchar un poco más allá las voces apagadas de los estudiantes mientras caminaban en dirección a sus clases, sus pasos eran apresurados y giraban sus cabezas constantemente como si temieran que alguien les viese. Suspiro con molestia mientras trataba en vano de calmar el latido de su corazón.

No sabía en que época estaban ni como habían llegado hasta allí, supuso entonces que la culpa de su misterioso viaje había sido la poción y la manera descuidada de su amigo de realizar el procedimiento. Y sabía también que no podía seguir culpando a Albus por ello.

Fue entonces cuando, mientras caminaba por el vacío pasillo en dirección a las afueras del castillo, que deseo con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuese una pesadilla. Un sueño retorcido y bizarro sobre un viaje en el tiempo quien sabe cuantos años atrás y que, para cuando despertara, se toparía con la mirada gris de su padre que reflejaba preocupación y no la ya tan habitual, decepción.

Suspiro entonces mientras se recostaba contra la pared, todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor y no sabia si era por la confusión o por el simple hecho del recuerdo de su madre. Pensar en Astoria Malfoy le resultaba mortificante y abrumador, y siempre terminaba por empujar el pensamiento hacia la mujer que le dio la vida para el último momento del día, justo antes de dormir cuando observaba con desazón la fotografía familiar que tenia bajo la almohada.

.- ¡Scorpius! – le llamo Albus mientras se acercaba a paso apresurado hacia él – Lo lamento, no quise… - comenzó a decir cuando llego justo a su altura y trataba de normalizar su respiración.

Le miro en silencio y no pudo evitar sentir un poco mal. Su amigo estaba demasiado sensible por el tema del divorcio de sus padres y por ser el único de los tres hijos que se oponía a ello. Su amigo le había apoyado mucho de una manera sutil y bastante Slytherin y habían terminado por hacer a un lado muchas cosas por pasar unos momentos juntos estudiando o practicando quidditch en un intento de no pensar en cosas que terminaban por hacerles algún tipo de daño.

Y era precisamente eso lo que le gustaba de Albus, lo que lo había fascinado desde los once años cuando se toparon por primera vez en el tren y los había mantenido unidos cinco años después. No concebía su vida sin el moreno y no sabría que hacer si no lo tenía a su lado en esos momentos en los que sentía que ser un Malfoy no era suficiente y necesitaba llorar hasta el cansancio.

.- No importa, Albus. Se que no quisiste hacerlo – fue todo lo que dijo antes de darle un pequeño empujón a su amigo y retomar sus pasos con lentitud y él a su lado.

En ese momento una cabellera rubia casi plateada brillo mientras su portador cruzaba por el pasillo con un libro en sus manos, leyendo con brevedad lo que decía y caminando con prisa. Scorpius pareció dejar de respirar mientras observaba la elegante figura del joven caminar hacia ellos concentrado aun en su libro y reconocía aquellas facciones juveniles en las que su padre tenia ahora mas adulto.

Se pego de nuevo a la pared y sostuvo la mano de Albus entre la suya mientras este miraba con sorpresa al joven de uniforme negro y corbata verde con líneas plata que los pasaba sin notarlos.

Scorpius cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la figura se perdía por el pasillo lateral y entonces se limito a soltar la mano de Albus que parecía sostenerle. La figura de su padre había estado a punto de materializarse frente a él y a pesar de ser consciente de que ese _aún no_ era su padre… La imagen y la voz de un adulto Draco Malfoy seguía dentro de su cabeza: "_Me haz decepcionado_".

Si, sin duda… Esa era un pesadilla y cuando despertase de ella se lanzaría a si mismo un Obliviate para olvidar el sentimiento de desilusión que se había terminado por instalar en su pecho, justo al lado izquierdo.

**(...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Se que las cosas aún no parecen tener una forma concreta. Pero para el próximo capitulo las cosas ya van a tomar su rumbo como debe ser. Y espero estén tan ansiosos como yo por lo que sigue.

Tengan en cuenta que la historia en el pasado transcurre antes de la batalla final, cuando Snape era director de Hogwarts. Tambien he decidido incursionar en el personaje de James, el hijo mayor de Harry, como uno de los protagonistas por su papel fundamental. Se darán cuenta de él en el capitulo de que viene.

Gracias por leer mi humilde historia.

Un comentario suyo me haría muy feliz.

Recuerden que acepto consejos, criticas y hasta sugerencias de lo que desean ver en la historia.

Sombra96

Avance!

"_Albus Potter miro a la mujer como si le hubiesen salido tres cabezas y el hombre frente a él, de cabello negro y nariz ganchuda rodó los ojos ante la explicación de la mujer. A su lado, Scorpius parecía a punto de estallar en uno de sus comunes discursos sobre lo que estaba bien y no lo estaba en el mundo de los Malfoy. Así que él, como había aprendido al ser el hijo de en medio y tener dos hermanos demasiado complicados, se quedo en silencio analizando todo para utilizar las cosas como mejor le conviniese. En ningún momento se fijo en la cabellera rojiza de la chica que entro en el aula y en su increíble parecido con su hermana. No lo hizo sino hasta que estuvo frente a él y le miro como si fuera un fantasma."_


End file.
